


Meta-Statement of Medical Opinions or Practicing Medicine Without a License

by tlh_in_tlh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mid-season 4 Medical Stuff; Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlh_in_tlh/pseuds/tlh_in_tlh
Summary: Meta-talk about Medical Things, with trigger warnings/content warnings for possibly graphic medical-type content.------I'm sorry, but I really don't think Felicity can get pregnant.





	Meta-Statement of Medical Opinions or Practicing Medicine Without a License

I'm terribly afraid this is going to anger a LOT of people, but I've been needing to say this for a while: I don't think Felicity can get pregnant any more. She was shot up so badly in the Season 4 mid-season finale that it severed her spinal cord. She was shot several times in the belly, in the area which houses the uterus and ovaries. I just think there's too much scar tissue in there now. Yes, we have the ~~magical~~ "scientific" bio-stimulant chip which allows her to walk, but that is purely nerves, not muscle and organs.   
I'm also sad/not sad about it, because it closes some storylines, but I think it can make the writers work harder too, and that's not a bad thing.  
If I need to add more tags or trigger warnings, please let me know and I will.  
If anyone wants to talk about it, I'd like to; I know this is a very sensitive subject.


End file.
